letters of love: Mericcup
by guardien of imagination
Summary: The road to true love never did run smooth and really hasn't for Hiccup. But when he meets princess Merida Hiccup finds himself smitten with the red haired rebel. When he writes to her explaining his feelings her reply shocks him. Merida tells him she has never felt this way before. Has the scrawny Viking won the heart of this rule breaking ,hard core princess?.
1. My angle

My dearest Merida.

Ever since you and your family came to Berk I had been unable to think about anything else. You're the most perfect person I've ever seen. Your hair, your eyes and the way you talk about fate and destiny and how you can change it if you're brave enough. When I first found Toothless I thought perhaps this is my destiny, being a dragon trainer but when I saw you I realised that I was wrong you are my destiny Merida. I know I might be what your parents want in a son in law but I want you to know that I would love you forever if you chose me .

I can't believe I'm actually writing all this down I don't know if I'll be able to send it. But I realised if I don't you'll never know how I feel about you.

All I really want to tell you is that I love you and your the most perfect person in the world. It's like the god said they would send down an angle and they sent you. I hope this angle can give me a chance.

Please give me a chance.

Forever yours Hiccup Haddock III


	2. Never felt this way

Dear Hiccup.

No one has ever called me perfect before they just say all my flaws. Which I suppose there are many. But you beg to differ

Why didn't you tell me when I was ay Berk? .My love yes I will give you a chance I'd give you a thousand. I don't care what mum and dad would think of you I love you and that should be enough. After what happen with my mother and the bear thing I thought I would never find love so soon but I was wrong I found it three months later. I found you.

Ever since we came home I haven't been able to hit a target, my mind is everywhere I never imagined I would feel this way so soon. If any read this they would not believe it was me who wrote it. But it is me It's me telling you how I feel and it's all so new to me. I don't know what to write now. I suppose I should just finish now with I love you. I really do

I'm in love and it's with you. I'm in love. I never thought I would hear myself say this. But hear I am saying it or writing it to be honest.

Forever yours my love, Merida.

P.S see you are brave enough you sent it to me and I'm so glad you did. Now I wonder if I'll be brave enough.


	3. Several weeks later

Several weeks later:

My love

I miss you so much. It's so boring hear without you. It's been boring since you left all I really do is work at the training academy, ride Toothless and write to you which I will say is the highlight of my day.

I think dad has noticed my change in mood. Some days I'm good and others not so good. The good days are when I get a reply from you so as you can guess I get a lot of bad days since it take so long for our letters to get to the other.

Anyway how are you my love like I said I miss you so much? Every night I dream of you and I keep looking out to the sea hoping to a see a ship with you on it but I know that won't happen for a while.

The other day dad came into my room and noticed I was in a day dream (about you of course like I said your all I really think about now). He asked if I was thinking about Astrid. I still haven't told him how I feel yet. I don't know why I do plan to tell him soon my love but for a while I want to keep this our little secret. I don't mind if you've told your family but knowing you properly haven't seeing as you don't want to get your mum's hopes up about marriage. Not that I wouldn't mind that.

We've being writing to each other for over a month now and I want to ask you something that I've been holding in all the time we've know each other. I didn't plan on asking you this in a letter but I have a feeling that if I don't I'll have to wait longer to see you so here I go.

Will you Merida first born of Glamdombroce take me Hiccup Haddock to be your husband?

All my love Hiccup.

P.S About Astrid I don't know what I felt for her but I know what I feel for you is pure, true love. So don't worry about it. I love you.

Hiccup.

P.S About Astrid I don't know what I felt for her but I know what I feel for you is pure, true love. So don't worry about it. I love you.


	4. I do

My love

I must say I never expected to be asked that question in the form of a letter I only have one thing to say or really two things.

I do.

Yes my love I do I really do. I can hardly contain myself as I write this. As soon as I read your letter I screamed and ran down the stairs at the top of my lungs. Mum and dad asked if I was having a heart attack, mum nearly fainted when I showed her the letter. Dad just laughed and said he didn't think you had it in you and that he would be proud to have you in the family. As soon as mum cane to her sense she practically squeezed the life out of me and then ran to organise everything for our trip to Berk. We should be there not long after you get this letter I can't wait to see my love.

I can't' stop smiling. It's hard to believe you know about four months ago I was against marriage now I can't wait then again that was arranged this is love. So it's different.

I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be you again.

Forever yours , your future wife

Merida.


	5. Three weeks later

Three weeks later:

Hiccups P.O.V

I was sitting on the dock with Toothless (who was asleep with his head on my lap, we had been hear all day) when the twins came over Ruffnut and Tuffnut (can you let me know if I spelt them wrong).

"So you're marring the princess with the hair not bad dude". Ruffnut said as he pounced me in the arm. Which didn't really bother me as much because when you're as happy as me right now nothing can bug you.

"I guess I am". I answered still focusing all my attention on the horizon.

"Everyone's talking about it I still can't believe you had it in you". Tuffnut said at least I think I was like I said I wasn't really focusing on them just the horizon.

She was right thaw everyone on the island was talking about our engagement. Most of them were saying how quickly I had gotten over Astrid. Just then I heard soft footsteps which I would recognise anywhere. It was those footsteps I had spent most of my time in the past listening out for but now they meant nothing to me. Astrid's footsteps.

"Um you know I think I left... something ... Somewhere can you come help me?". One of them said to the other by now I had completely blocked them out. A second later Astrid sat down next to me I simply turned to face her and smiled. She smiled back.

"So you really love this girl? ". She asked.

"I do I love her more then I thought I could ever love anyone". I replied.

"So the feelings you had for me?". She asked. This caught my attention and I turned to face her. She had a look on her face I had never seen before, fear. That wasn't even the face she had when I introduced her to Toothless this was real fear.

"Astrid I got over you long before I meet Merida and now looking back at it I don't think What I felt was love or at least not the like the love I have for Merida. I'm sorry". She just turned away from me, I reached out to pat her shoulder but I held back. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"Well I hope you two are happy together I really do". She said before hugging me and getting up.

"Astrid" I said causing her to turn around.

"Thanks". I said. She just smiled and walked away.

When I turned my attention back to the sea I saw what I had being waiting to see for Three weeks. A great white sale with a picture of three bears on it. They were finally hear. My future wife was finally hear.


	6. First kiss

Same day

Merida's P.O.V

I could hardly contain myself when I saw Berk rising in the distance. I practically shirked with excitement.

"Mum look we're here at last". I said as my mother came out to see what was wrong.

"I must say I never expected you to be so excited about marriage". She said.

"I know I can't wait to see him". I whispered. I wondered if he would look any different I doubted it however I mean it had only been over four months since we had seen each other.

It took us twenty minutes to finally reach the dock and when we did there was Hiccup waiting for me just like he said she would be.

Without thinking (like I always do) I jumped off the boat and ran over to him. It felt so good to be back in his arms and have him swing me round (he's stronger then he looks you know).

When he finally put me down we just stared into each other's eyes like we were waiting for one of us to wake up from this perfect dream. Finally when we realised we weren't dreaming Hiccup cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for our first kiss and it was wonderful.

"I love you". He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too". I replied before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. Which was even better than our first.


End file.
